Mercenary
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Skipper is retired from military service, with very little direction in his life. He fails to start a family and has little motivation to find purpose or joy in his nearly dirt poor yet self-sufficient kingdom. Noticing his loneliness, Kitka drops a 'friend' at his doorstep with little explanation and urges him to loosen up. (Alternate Universe)


**Author's Note: **Fic contains the following: Polyamory. Open Marriage. If you don't care for that, I understand. You're welcome to click off. For those who stay: Hope that you enjoy!

* * *

_In love, I've always been a mercenary, but I never leave my post when the cash runs out. I want to make you quiver, make your backbone shiver. _

* * *

There is a flutter of wings, setting free loose feathers into the air. A beautiful tawny falcon perches on a black iron fence. She preens her wing, humming softly to herself. Skipper observes from the watchtower, with a fond smile on his beak.

Every day she is gone on her missions, he misses her like a hole in his heart.

He used to be in her position. In fact, they used to work together. Now he's retired, living alone in a humble underground bunker. Kitka visits when she can, but it's gradually been getting more difficult. Her visits have gotten fewer and farther between.

It doesn't help that Auroborea, also known as the Ice Kingdom, is an inhospitable place, and due to a line of paranoid rulers, a challenge to locate. At least there's an oasis to the south, called Celestial Park. It's great for stargazing, unlike most of the kingdom where the sky is blocked by snow clouds.

Kitka flies up to land on the windowsill.

"Hello, random penguin who is not my husband," Kitka says as she glances around.

"Good morning, lovely falcon that certainly isn't my wife," Skipper replies.

She has also gotten more cautious, more paranoid. He's been there. It isn't fun. He kind of regrets at times that he fell for a younger bird, rather than someone ready to settle down.

Well, they were going to once. When he retired, she was going to give up everything. However, three failed attempts at starting a family later, and Kitka threw herself into the work. Their batches were duds. Not a single egg hatched.

He's still not entirely over it. He has dreams, sometimes. They're worse than nightmares about his past missions, about Dr. Blowhole or Denmark. He'd take recurrences of those fights over his deep subconscious' delusions of happiness.

Their relationship wasn't the same after that. Skipper isn't one to give up that easy, though. It's a marriage, and he takes his vows seriously.

As usual they exchange a few tense pleasantries. Apparently, this is a passing visit.

Skipper can't stand the way his voice cracks when he says, "Come again soon?"

She lifts her wings and glances at him. Her expression is pained. "No promises, my handsome darling."

Kitka lifts into the sky and disappears into the horizon. Skipper glares at his useless flippers, wishing he could chase after her. He returns to his bunk below, to sleep. There's not much else to do these days.

They said retirement was a reward. It feels like a curse. The kingdom runs itself these days, a borderline democracy. He's only a prince in name, albeit the highest rank in the land since his grandmother's death. There are still a few given to awe when he's around. He doesn't care for it.

A few days later, Kitka brings him a surprise. She swoops over and drops something at his feet. With brief examination, he concludes that it's either some kind of squirrel or some kind of monkey.

Possibly, it's a mix. Different species have been able to reproduce, inexplicably, for around a few decades. It began to occur shortly after the rampant pandemic that wiped out most of humanity and some species of apes, but it didn't affect the majority of other animals. They learned to do more for themselves.

Technology leapt forward, lifespans increased, and literacy became mandatory as mammals, reptiles, and birds took over abandoned human cities and rebuilt.

Whereas Skipper had a prospect of fifteen to twenty years, he is now a whopping thirty-two and not even feeling any severe effects. He was seven when it all happened, and he tries not to take a single additional year for granted, no matter how dull it's become.

Kowalski would know more, being so in love with science and history, but Skipper never asked him. Skipper had wondered once, if Kowalski might have even been involved, somehow.

The team disbanded a couple of years ago, after a bad falling out. He tries to not think about it. Kowalski and Private at Seaville to the southwest, and Rico's at Hoboken in the southeast. He could reunite the team if there was a dire reason.

Skipper buries his musings before he goes down a dark rabbit hole. He focuses on the present and nudges the form with his foot, and it groans. He hopes it doesn't have fleas or rabies. There are still some feral animals in the world. He detests the hippies who turn their holier-than-thou noses up at civilization. They're not less intelligent or capable, but they squander it relying on base instinct.

Kitka grips the wall, tilting her head to look at him.

"What is this?"

"Early birthday present," she states simply. To further his confusion, she winks. "I think you'll grow to like him, in time."

"_Him_. Does he have a name? What is he? Is he vaccinated? What do you expect me to do with him? I'm very busy, I have duties to -"

Kitka sighs. "So many questions, darling. You are not busy at all, don't lie to me. Don't worry, I've ensured he won't bring any trouble."

She continues, "I rescued him from certain doom. His name is Julien, and he's a ring-tailed lemur from a jungle island known as Madagascar. It's far east."

From her parcel, she presents him with Julien's medical records. He skims them, and he's satisfied by the information.

"I see."

Julien sits up and rubs his neck. "Dat is _King_ Julien to you, actually, Mrs. death-trap with wings."

"Have all the fun you need," Kitka says cryptically, and then she flies off without further elaboration.

Skipper asks himself, "Why did I marry such an enigmatic woman?"

"I don't know," Julien chimes in, "But might I say that she is hot? Woof woof!"

Skipper's eye twitches. "I would prefer if you kept those thoughts to yourself."

"Too bad. The kingly thoughts want to be shared! You may now proceed to grovel at my feet and be kissing them."

Skipper huffs. "I will do no such thing."

Taking a better look at Julien, Kitka's intentions suddenly dawned on him. It doesn't escape Skipper that this _lemur_ is drop dead gorgeous. Kitka probably made certain he had the personality to match. This isn't the first time she tried to set him up, and it's unlikely to be the last.

He won't let it get to him.

Given Kitka's long hours… days… months… away from him, she must know he gets lonely. He would never admit it out loud, but he knows that she knows. They have that connection. So many words aren't needed.

They agreed to an open relationship and marriage from the beginning. Kitka didn't shy away from explaining to him that she has too much love to give only one, and she can't help falling for multiple people.

Skipper is not much different, though he usually devoted himself to one at a time. He's aware that Kitka has lovers, but he also knows she would come home to him in the end. If there is an end that doesn't involve a tombstone.

It's difficult for him to open himself to others, be they friends, coworkers, or significant others. He's lacked motivation to pursue anyone else.

Julien pokes his beak. "Hello there, why are you having your sights all over me and being silent?"

Skipper shakes his head. He hasn't caved yet, he isn't caving now. "Nothing. My apologies, your majesty."

"Oh, it is fine for you to be calling me Julien."

"But - you said to Kitka -"

"Only because she was digging her talons into me and carrying me through the high skies! It looks like fun, but it's not being comfortable at all, I am telling you. This is why I only fly first class."

"Ah. Well. You should get settled in."

Julien opens his mouth.

Skipper emphatically adds, "Bye Julien."

"Alrighty, I can be seeing when I'm not wanted. Hoping I will see you around then," Julien says.

He stops at the top of the stairs. "Uh, where am I sleeping?"

Skipper sighs and rubs each eye. "Follow me."

He leads Julien down into his bunker. He glances at Julien, who is already shivering. He digs an extra blanket and pillow from the storage closet. He cranks the heat on a tiny bit. Though Skipper does enjoy a warm climate now and then, he keeps it cold to keep himself sharp.

Retired does not equal slacker. There could still be enemies anywhere, waiting for him to slip up.

Julien grins. He vaults over Skipper and collapses on the bed. Skipper checks the clock. It is late. It can't really be read outside, because it's almost always overcast. He wanted to do a bit of reading, but sleep is heavy on his brow.

He crawls onto the bed. Julien stares at him in something akin to horror. "What are you doing?"

"We have to share until I find you somewhere to stay."

"A gentleman should sleep on the floor," Julien responds.

Skipper gestures at the floor. "Be my guest."

Julien frowns. He turns over and wraps his blanket around his body, not offering further comment. Skipper is drifting off when he decides to make a remark.

"No touching me in no touchy places."

"I'm married you heathen. Plus, around these parts we don't even so much as lock lips - or beaks - without express permission. "

There's a weighted pause. "Dat means nothing, words are only words. I am not knowing you for the trusting."

Skipper blinks. That's surprisingly dark. "Fair enough. All you have is my word, but I assure you I'm in the honorable sort."

"We will see won't we? I'm warning you, I am da light sleeper." Julien adds, "You are not worrying the same?"

"You aren't the fighting type, I can tell. You look naturally agile, but in a true fight, I'd hand you your ass."

Julien hums. "I would not like to be testing dat."

Julien falls quiet, allowing Skipper to sleep this time around.

He wakes to soft snores. He looks over at Julien. He's on his back, one hand curled on his chest, the other gripping his tail. It has the effect of making Julien appear like he's afraid his tail will escape him.

Great Empress help him, but Julien is soft and vulnerable. He is already causing his protective urges to tingle. Skipper decides to let him slumber, for the first day. Who knows what kind of routine he's used to? As a king, it's likely he lives on his own time.

He makes himself a mug of fish coffee. He stares out of the periscope and sends hateful thoughts toward the dreary weather. A trip to the park would probably raise his spirits. He doesn't visit much these days, since it's dangerous to go alone. He doesn't trust anyone in the kingdom.

Julien finally joins him close to noon. He yawns and stretches, only serving up his adorable factor. Luckily, Skipper isn't one to act on romantic urges purely for the factor of physical attraction. Still, he's distracted from his dark thoughts. Julien rummages for food. He scratches his backside as he examines a can.

"What do you eat?"

Julien jerks and whips around to look at him. "Oh, I was forgetting you were here. My brainy parts are not being all the way woken up yet. Anyway, I am eating fruits, especially mangoes. Lychee nuts are also da best!"

Skipper chuckles. "Fresh out. There's a fruit market in Celestial Park, but it's a bit of a trek."

"I am used to walking through a jungle, I am sure it is nothing. Are there a lot of trees?"

"Sure, but they're covered in ice and snow. Best not to climb them."

Julien slumps. "That is disappointing. I am begging the Sky Spirits to make with the getting rid of this yuckiness!"

"It's an acquired taste."

Skipper doesn't add that he'd rather be on a tropical beach. Alas, he's not allowed to leave his kingdom without a royal presence, even though he barely does anything. It's more of a power symbol now.

They leave the bunker and head across the frozen lake. Julien keeps looking down at his feet and chewing his lip.

"It's frozen solid, and I skate on it all the time. I recently checked for weak spots. It won't break."

Skipper's words appear to give him confidence. He's thankful, because it would be a long journey with Julien's gaze constantly on his own feet. Julien slips a little on a particularly smooth patch, careening into Skipper. He catches Julien without trouble, not slipping himself.

It results in Julien being really close. His breath ruffles Skipper's feathers. His burning eyes are enchanting in the chilly atmosphere, warming his insides like a dose of hot chocolate. He helps Julien balance. For the rest of the way across the lake Julien doesn't release his flipper from his grip. Skipper can't find it in himself to mind.

Julien hops over the fence at the edge of his property with agile ease. Skipper struggles to tear his gaze away. He already got caught staring once, he should try to preserve the shreds of his dignity. Skipper can already tell that Julien is unbearably cute, genuine, endearing, and dumb. He is doomed.

As they walk, Julien begins to shiver, and he doesn't stop. Feeling an unusual amount of sympathy for a near stranger, Skipper sticks close so Julien can siphon some of his body heat.

Kitka definitely knows how to pick them. This one is already threatening to have Skipper weak in his knees. Mentally, he affirms that he won't surrender.

"I hope we are getting to the park sooner than later," Julien grits out. "My t - t - toes are going to be well-manicured ice cubes."

Skipper has a completely insane momentary urge to rub his toes. "You'll be fine. Just keep moving."

He makes idle chatter to pass the time. Julien struggles to answer through his shivering, but he turns out to be an interesting conversationalist. His thought process isn't like anyone he's ever met. He's painfully oblivious in many ways, but Skipper smiles so much throughout that his beak starts to ache.

They reach the park. Julien lets out what is almost a _squeal_ of excitement. He darts toward the entrance. Skipper has to belly slide to catch up with his long, limber legs. The guard spots Skipper.

Skipper immediately states, "He's with me."

Once inside, he runs headfirst into Marlene. She's holding a basket full of supplies. "Hey, Skipper!"

Her eyes dart to Julien. "Kitka up to her old tricks, huh?"

Skipper shakes his head. "I was beginning to think she'd given it up, but negatory. She's persistent, and I love her. So, I put up with it. She just wants me to be... _happy_, I guess."

"I'm on her side. You should give it a chance."

"I have! It never ends well!"

He glances at Julien. He appears puzzled by their exchange. Skipper puts a stop to it. He drives the conversation toward small talk, about Marlene's family, friends, hobbies and such. A few minutes later, Julien is slumping against him.

"I'm bored and hungry. You need to be feeding me!"

Marlene's eyes widen. "You have euphemisms? I didn't know you moved so fast -"

"Can it Marlene! He eats fruit, and I didn't have any."

"Whatever you say," Marlene replies with a sly smile. "Let me know if it works out."

Once she's gone, Julien asks, "What are being Kitka's old tricks?"

Skipper rubs the back of his head. "I - uh -"

"Is it finding you a friend part roommate because you are being lonely?"

"Something like that," Skipper weakly responds.

He doesn't know what else to do. If Marlene is any indication, the situation ought to be as obvious as a bite on the nose. Clearly, it's over Julien's head.

"Oh! Then I will be your bestest friend!"

Strike one, as Skipper tries to avoid befriending Kitka's little presents - which are pretty much meant to be nothing more or less than a sexual conquest. She's rather narrow minded in that respect, though he's at least grateful she understands that it's almost impossible for him to form steady relationships.

He destroys them eventually. It's not on purpose, he's just an enclosed, wall of thorns, disaster wrapped in insulated feathers.

Skipper stupidly mumbles, "Okay, then."

They get to shopping at last. An invention that Kowalski left for him, the infinite storage cube, makes his life easier. He tosses in fruit, and behind Julien's back, knitting supplies. He's deathly afraid of needles, but Marlene would probably be willing to do him this minor favor.

In a realm of animals used to the cold or getting a memo prior to arrival, something as frivolous as _clothing_ is in short supply. Any clothing is highly decorative and not at all functional.

He wishes they could stay here until sun-down. It would be wonderful to view the stars. Which would be a totally friendly way to hang out and not at all romantic. Skipper is utterly doomed. He'll rail against his fate for as long as possible, though. It's just his nature.

The return home is just as arduous. Julien has become hopelessly cranky, and he complains constantly. Though Skipper is fond of him after only a day, this side of Julien grates on him.

"Go take a nap."

"What? Who are you telling me what to -"

"I'm the prince of this kingdom, and you're in my home. You're tired. Get yourself warmed up and rested."

"Okay, okay! No need to be biting me in the throat," Julien says. "Let me just eat a couple of mangoes first."

Once done eating, he crawls under the blanket.

Skipper turns on the TV, keeping the volume down. One of the few new shows with human actors is on - a buddy cop where the human is forced to work with a tiger as his new partner. It's mostly a comedic show, but Skipper can tolerate it for the action scenes. He keeps the volume low.

It isn't long before he can hear Julien's snores. After the show ends, he leaves with his supplies to pay Marlene a visit.

She curiously plucks out a knitting needle. He cringes away from it. "Careful with that thing!"

"After all these years you've never conquered that fear?"

He can read in her expression that she's trying not to laugh at his expense.

"It's a work in progress. Can you knit a hat and a scarf? Maybe throw in socks, if you can manage."

Marlene remarks, "For your boyfriend, I'm guessing. Didn't look like he was handling the cold very well, poor guy."

"He's not my boyfriend," Skipper grumbles.

"He's a boy, and he's your friend, boyfriend."

"You're unbearable."

"Now that my children are in college, and my husband ran off with a mongoose, I have to annoy someone," Marlene responds.

"Max told me he thinks you're pretty and clever," Skipper offers. It had not been a pleasant conversation.

"The astrologist cat? There's a thought," Marlene says. "He's cute I suppose - from a certain angle."

"Right."

"Anyway, I'd be happy to do that. What are friends for?"

He doesn't stay for tea, considering the mere presence of needles makes him antsy. He returns to his bunker and watches a bit more TV before joining Julien in bed.

Skipper wakes up too warm, with a weight against his back. He cranes his neck to find that Julien is spooning him. He appears fast asleep. Skipper slides out from his arms. He considers making breakfast, but he has no idea how Julien likes his fruit. He prepares his coffee. He nearly burns himself while lost in thought.

When Julien wakes up a few minutes later, he plods over to where Skipper is sitting at the table. He collapses, obviously aiming for the table, but he ends up in Skipper's lap. Skipper is surprised to feel himself blush.

Skipper sets his mug down and attempts to banish any dirty thoughts threatening to rise. "What're you doing?"

"Smoothies," Julien mumbles.

"What?"

"I need my breakfast smoothie," Julien whines. "My royal advisor Maurice would make it for me."

"You can't make it yourself."

"Noooo-ooooo."

Skipper glares at him. He doesn't move. Skipper goes to shove him off and gets distracted by the softness of his fur. Grunting, he lifts Julien and drops him in the next seat. He pulls out fruit and starts to chop it up.

"Thanks," Julien murmurs.

"You're welcome. Don't think this is going to happen every time. I'm not your servant."

"Why aren't you having any service?"

"The kingdom is poor. I assisted them in getting jobs elsewhere. It's just me, after my nana died, and I was raised to be able to fend for myself."

"My parents mostly ignored me, didn't care to even touch me. I only know English from my multilingual nanny," Julien explains. "I do know nothing other than living spoiled."

Skipper is impressed he can admit that. He's met more rotten individuals who defend their way of life against all logic. Julien tugs the finished smoothie out of his grip and eagerly slurps it down. It's impossible to block out the noise. He turns up the TV, but his libido still has a mind of its own.

In the early afternoon, there's a knock on the door. It's Marlene, with a hat, scarf, socks, and a bonus sweater vest. She's beyond amazing.

"Already? And I didn't ask for a sweater."

"I think your ring-tailed _friend_ \- _better?_ \- will be grateful. Also, we've established I have a lot of time on my paws, Skipper."

"Well. Thanks, Marlene."

"No problem."

Skipper calls for Julien. He's sitting on the floor, close to the TV.

"Ringtail, if you keep sitting that close, your eyes are going to boil."

Julien scoffs. "I know dat you are making dat up! Maurice was telling me such silly things all of da time."

He spies the knitted effects that Skipper is holding. "Oh, what are those?"

"For you."

"You got me presents? But it's not even my birthday or King Julien Day or Juliennuary or my half birthday -"

He sure has a lot of holidays dedicated to himself.

"Just take them, will you?"

Julien slips on the clothes and he does a little twirl. "How do I look?"

Before he can stop himself, Skipper blurts, "Fantastic!"

Julien's tail fluffs and his ears perk.

"I uh - I mean - they look good on you - really brings out your eyes." That's not better. However, Julien does look splendid in his green and gold winter wear.

"If we leave now, we should make it to Celestial Park in time for the small festival today. There will be sweet food, fireworks, just eleven kinds of fun. Are you in?"

Julien jumps up and down. "I am so in!"

Not to be outdone, Skipper decides to dress up and wears his cowboy hat and sheriff badge. A lot of animals like to put on decorative clothing for this type of celebration.

"So what is the occasion?"

"The anniversary of the end of a ten year war with Hoboken. The marriage of Duke Philip and Princess Louisa united our kingdoms, and a peace treaty was created."

This time, Julien is able to walk at a brisk pace. Though some parts must still get a little cold, he doesn't complain. His clothes protect his vulnerable points from the frosty breeze. When they reach the park, Julien admires his scarf.

Out of the blue he says, "For future referencing, my favoritest color is pumpkin. Thank you for this thoughtful gift though, I am not freezing my booty off anymore."

Skipper shrugs. "Good to know, but Marlene knitted them and chose the colors. I only gave her the supplies and told her it was for you."

The music is pumping, and there are foxes with bow ties running around serving food. The trees are coated with decorations. Though the war efforts nearly sucked their kingdom dry, no one spares any expense to throw the party for this date.

Julien shouts, "You did not tell me there would be dancing!"

Julien drags Skipper into the throng and starts to dance.

"Come on, shake your booty with me!"

"I'm not really much of dancer."

He learned the formal stuff as a child, it was required. However, freestyle is decidedly not his thing. He looks and feels like an idiot. Julien ignores his protest. He grabs Skipper's wings and sways him along.

"Stop it, Ringtail, or so help me -"

"I am helping you to be having da fun, silly penguin," Julien insists. "It's my duty as your friend." Skipper sighs and attempts to fall in step with the beat. It helps to have Julien's lack of inhibitions as a guide.

Julien honest-to-goodness dances like nobody's watching. There are certainly people watching. Some of them are awestruck, some are amused, but there's barely an eye that isn't on him at one point.

At least they probably don't notice Skipper's comparatively awkward movements.

After a while, Julien stops, but he's clearly not exhausted. He grabs something to eat and then they join in a few of the group activities. Julien is extremely jovial, opposite to Skipper's reserved attitude. Skipper finds himself being more relaxed, actually jumping into conversations and holding them, with Julien right there.

It isn't like this with Kitka. She's a bit of an enabler, since she's a loner herself. Like Skipper, she has a few close friends and rarely bothers with anyone else. Skipper always offers to help his people that are in need, but he avoids getting personal.

For halibut's sake, Kitka thinks it's acceptable to abduct a king and drop him at Skipper's feet as a social call. They're happy as a pair, but they don't exactly bring out the best in each other.

Julien is utterly different, and it's frightening and astounding at once.

As the crowds disperse to find their places for the fireworks, Julien remarks, "I thought they would never be shutting up. Did you see that one who tried to hug me? He was so dirty."

Skipper recalls the baby possum who chased Julien around, trying to hug him, after Julien won a toy and gave it to him.

"I thought you were playing."

"Hardly. Commoners, they are so cute, but in like, an annoying way."

Skipper chuckles. He's somehow misjudged the situation. Though Julien seems to be the living definition of a social butterfly, minus being a literal butterfly, he appears to also be relieved that it's over.

"Let's go over there," Julien says.

Julien points at the nasty dead tree in the park. It's the sole survivor of when the park was set ablaze by the enemies during the war. People think it's haunted with the spirits of fallen soldiers, and they give it a wide berth. After Julien's recent commentary, he's not surprised he chose somewhere secluded.

"It's haunted," Skipper states, not that he's superstitious. He wants to see Julien's reaction.

"Even better. If anyone comes close I can tell them the spirits will be bringing to them the scariest haunting."

Julien grabs his flipper as they're walking over. He's been casually holding his flipper on and off all evening, and Skipper hasn't paused to give it much thought until now. He figures that Julien is just tactile, but when he looks at his face, Julien pulls away.

Skipper rolls out a blanket - given from a park vendor, and they settle in. As they wait, he can see Julien gradually scooting closer out of the corner of his eye. Skipper wraps his flipper around Julien's shoulders and tugs him near.

Skipper replays something his grandmother told him - he can have love, he can want affection, it doesn't make him weak to crave attention.

"Skipper?"

"Do you like me, like me, Julien? You don't have to be ashamed of it."

Julien's ears droop. "You're a married man. I wouldn't want to -"

"Kitka and I are an unusual case, at least, most would consider it odd. We're devoted to each other, but we date other people," Skipper explains. "The only rule is to keep the other in the loop."

"I get it. On Madagascar it is not being allowed to marry more than one, but some lemurs are having other mates besides their spouse."

He rests his beak on Julien's neck. Julien melts against him. The fireworks - literal fireworks - begin in the sky above them.

"The stars are so beautiful," Skipper says. "Can't see them from my home, but I'm not able to come here often."

"I would tell the clouds to be going away for you, if they would listen to de reason."

That's as good of a declaration as any. Skipper scoots back a little. He cradles Julien's jaw with his flipper, and Julien gets the message. He dives in and kisses Skipper, as unbridled and passionate as he is when dancing.

They break the kiss to watch the finale. They both lay on their backs and hold hands, cooing at the loud, colorful bursts.

At the end, Skipper whispers, "There was a time when I thought about bringing my future children to see these."

"You can't have babies?"

"I tried before but - sometimes it's just -"

"You could be adopting."

Skipper sits up and curls his flippers around his toes. "Haven't brought it up with Kitka yet. I fear the pain is too fresh still, and there's her job anyway."

"It is being none of my bees making of the wax, but I think you should."

"I don't just want to - it'll probably feel like we're doing it just to fix the wounds. That's not a good reason to have - or _get_ \- children."

"Fair enough."

They reside in silence. Skipper rests with his head on Julien's legs. A soft melody is playing from the band. A meteorite passes, prompting Julien to close his eyes and mumble something. Skipper smiles.

"What did you wish for?"

"The Gimme Gimme Star is swearing me to the secrecy," Julien replies. "But if you were to be knowing, I would tell you that I wished that I can be giving to you the happiness."

That's almost too pure for Skipper to handle. He moves so his belly is pressed to Juilen's chest, and he kisses him again. On the journey home, Skipper doesn't release Julien's hand for a second.

They share the bed just to sleep, but Skipper doubts it will stay that innocent for more than a couple weeks.

* * *

**Some Months Later.**

Later in the morning than he usually wakes, Skipper is in the watchtower when he spies an orange dot in the distance. He paces with anticipation and occasionally plucks at his feathers. It's been a few months since her last stop.

Kitka flies up to Skipper. She doesn't hesitate to connect their beaks. Skipper sighs into the kiss. "Are you sticking around this time?"

"Not yet, but I'm due for a promotion. Less field work and I can stay longer."

"That's good -"

"I've come to take the lemur home. He's my last mar - ah - my last job."

Skipper tenses. "I - I slept with him."

"Really? Great! That was the point after all. You savored it right?"

However, Skipper isn't done. In a small voice he confesses, "I fell in love with him. He already told me - he doesn't care if he ever goes home. He just requested - he wanted to know if you could pick up a couple of people for him -"

Kitka's expression darkens like an oncoming thunderstorm. She perches in the window and looms over him. Skipper stutters and his speech comes to a halt.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't talk a lot about the nature of my job, do we."

Skipper can hear in her voice it's not really a question. He swallows. His tongue has gone dry and his gut rolls. Something is wrong, something he should've sensed earlier.

"No. You've always been vague about it, so I didn't push."

It isn't the first time Skipper thinks he should have pushed.

"I'm -" She sighs and lowers her head. "I'm a Mercenary, of sorts. For the right price, I can do a variety of jobs. One of those things is assassination. I try to avoid the kind of people who don't deserve it. I go for the corrupt, greedy, and the undeniably wicked."

Skipper doesn't know how to respond to that. He just stares at her.

"King Julien, he's just another selfish monarch right? Probably no one who isn't just as corrupt or worse will miss him."

Skipper grasps his thoughts and shoves them to the surface. "Are you certain?"

"Well -"

"From what he's told me, he has a best friend Maurice. Who keeps him from going too far. His people love him. The kings before him were amoral, deceitful and violent, but he's brought his country into an unprecedented era of peace and freedom."

"He could be lying to -"

He doesn't let her get a word in edgewise. "What do you think happens to them if he dies? What kind of person do you think would order a hit on him? My guess, either someone who wants to take over the kingdom, or destroy it."

"Monarchies are old hat. Maybe it should die. I could kill whoever intends to be his predecessor as well if they're -"

"Along with all the innocent lives? King Julien isn't the sharpest tool in his shed, and I imagine his kingdom isn't much brighter. I doubt they would know how to live in a different system of government overnight."

Skipper goes on, "Julien told me about this other king, Koto, who brutally took over other kingdoms and enslaved the conquered for the hell of it. You don't know that the one who hired you isn't another one of those."

Kitka appears taken aback and sheepish. "It's not my business. I find out the bare details of my mark and take them out. That's my job. From what I could tell, King Julien was a stupid, weak, ineffectual king who nearly ruined his kingdom as many times as he's saved it."

"You don't _know_ anything," Skipper growls. "You don't know him _like I do_!"

"I never guessed you would get so attached," Kitka muses. "For all _you_ know, it could be a ruse, to earn your favor."

Another voice joins them, "You said it yourself, I'm too _stupid_."

They spin around to see Julien at the top of the stairs, sadness prominent in his features. His eyes flick between them. "I'm sorry, I heard yelling and I - I never would've wanted to be the driving rift between you two."

"This isn't your fault," Skipper quickly reassures him. "We should've had this discussion a long, long time ago."

"Skipper you must understand, I do this for -"

"For what? For your homeland? Your family? Yourself? Me? Whatever the reason - how much blood is on your talons? It must be uncountable. Who are you, to decide whether someone deserves to die?"

Kitka swoops in to stand in front of him once more. To his surprise, tears slide down her beak. "I tried getting other jobs, believe me. This - it happened by accident, but it's lucrative. I've been saving up for a procedure - one that could enable us to have children."

Julien gasps. His hand settles on Skipper's back. Skipper is comforted by the stroke of his fingers. He leans into Julien's side. Kitka watches them.

"You really do _love him_ \- that's wonderful - I -"

"You could've told me Kitka," says Skipper. "We could have worked together to figure something out."

"I was going to tell you, I swear! But then your grandmother died, and your family's wealth dried up. I didn't want you to feel some kind of misplaced guilt, because I know you Skipper, and I know you would."

"But - still I could've helped you find something else. I have some friends around here, and an army pension, we could've scraped something together, had a fundraiser -"

Kitka holds up a wing and looks at him sadly. "It's - it's too late for what ifs, Skipper. There's no point in dwelling on it. If you're going to judge me, _judge_ me, but please, spare me what I already know."

Skipper sniffles. He touches his beak and realizes he's been leaking his own tears. Julien crouches and wraps his tail around Skipper. He tenderly wipes the tears away. Skipper allows it. Kitka doesn't look directly at him. She knows he doesn't like to be focused on when displaying strong emotion.

"Why?"

The word reverberates through the tower room. Kitka closes her eyes.

"Admittedly - I enjoyed it. Not the killing. I'll carry all them with me. I remember every name, every method, every person who mourned them if any. You're wrong, I did count. But, I loved the thrill. It reminded me of the special ops we used to do together. It wasn't the same, but it was - it was -"

"You were coping," Skipper declares. "I know, I know it was hard on you. After my team's betrayal, I retired with the hope of starting a new family - it was a huge loss for us both, and while I was paralyzed by my bitterness -"

Kitka finishes, "I was fueled by my anger at the injustice of the world, so I went out seeking to correct it, in whatever small ways."

Julien murmurs, "You poor things."

Skipper straightens. He circles Kitka to look her in the eyes, his embarrassment be damned, this is his wife. "I'm done feeling sorry for myself. Either you're ready to stop blaming yourself and punishing yourself, or I'm filing a divorce."

Kitka flaps her wings in alarm. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me. I love you Kitka, with every fiber of my being, but you must understand your job goes against every aspect of what I stand for, my moral code. I can forgive your past sins, only if we can move on into a brighter future, together."

For a heavy moment, they stare at one another. Kitka smiles and nuzzles his cheek, their beaks lightly brushing. "Let us do that, my darling."

A wave of relief crashes over Skipper. Having Julien now doesn't mean that breaking it off with Kitka wouldn't have been horrible. It would've ripped his heart out, but there was no other way than suggesting the extreme.

Shakily, Julien asks, "So this means I don't have to leave, or die right?"

Kitka and Skipper look at Julien, then at each other. Kitka rubs her wing over her eyes and turns away from him.

"This - this is complicated. Of course, I can't possibly kill you. If what Skipper said is true, it would be wrong on many levels and have serious repercussions," Kitka says. "However, even if the one out for your blood doesn't come for me too, he'll probably hire someone else."

Julien whimpers. Skipper wraps his flipper around Julien's hand and squeezes. "I think this calls for one last mission - Operation: Reverse Mercenary. We turn the tables on this monster."

Kitka's feathers bristle with excitement, and Skipper's heart is racing at the mere thought. Kitka puts her wing on Julien's shoulder.

"_No one _will hurt someone that my Skipper loves on my watch. Don't you worry."

Julien gives her a watery smile. "I'll try to feel better with that, despite the fact that you were going to _kill_ me."

Kitka recoils and nervously laughs. "Yes, I'll never hear the end of it will I?"

"Not a chance," Skipper comments.

"I can let bygones be bygones, if you get this bad guy _and_ are bringing my royal advisor to me. I miss him."

"You have a deal."

Kitka later informs him the only piece of information she has is that the culprit was born and raised in Madagascar, but he currently lives in the accursed land known as Hoboken. Skipper sends out feelers to Rico. They narrow down the list of suspects without many complications.

It's a simple case of throne greed, a lemur named Clemson who consistently speaks ill of the Madagascar realm and its fool of a king.

His minions are almost too easy to flip. He has no loyal friends, and he isn't able to put up much of a fight against the incredible combined skills of Kitka and Skipper. However, the mission serves to rekindle the flame that first brought them together.

He takes a break from flirting with his wife to write Julien a short letter.

**My Dear Julien,**

**We caught the creature who hired Kitka. He's a lemur named Clemson, living in Hoboken. He definitely would not have stopped trying to kill you, he hated your guts, although we couldn't yank the reason out of him. I'm sure the North Wind can milk him for everything he's worth, though.**

**Kitka has some things to take care of. After that, she'll stop by Madagascar to get Maurice, and set you up a secure line of communication with your kingdom. They will soon know their beloved king is safe and well and loved.**

**Yours,  
Skipper**

A wolf whose name is classified comes to take Clemson away. He is unamused when he returns from lunch break to discover Kitka and Skipper making out and rolling around on his plane's console.

He clears his throat. Kitka untangles herself and smoothly takes flight, leaving Skipper to tumble to the floor.

"Ow! Kitka!"

"Oops! I'm sorry my sweet!"

The wolf groans and covers his eyes for a moment with his paw. "Get out."

Kitka and Skipper head their separate ways. Skipper is eager to return to Auroborea, and he's ready to jump Julien in much the same manner that Kitka did to him.

"Welcome home, honey," Julien greets him at the door with his arms spread. "I have received your correspondence already. You see, Clemmyson was -"

"Later," Skipper interrupts. He drags Julien to the bedroom to have his naughty way with him. Julien doesn't protest, laughing giddily when Skipper practically throws him on the bed and pounces. He traps his head between his flipper and kisses him within an inch of his life. Their passion accelerates to the point of bursting. Enthralled as he is by Julien, he doesn't get much done for the rest of the day aside from _Julien_. At least, Skipper is thorough in that endeavor.

A few peaceful days pass, wherein they barely leave each other's side. Skipper nearly lost Julien, and he vows to savor every moment. Kitka passes through to drop off Maurice, along with a lemur named Mort who hugs Julien's leg.

"King Julien I'm so glad you're okay! We all thought something _terrible_ happened to you! Willie said you died!"

"Not the feet!" He jumps up and down on one leg, which Skipper finds comical. He snorts into his flipper. "Help!"

Maurice pries Mort off.

Maurice remarks, "Meanwhile you've just been hunkering in this love cave with your love - _what_ is that thing?"

"That's Prince Dennis, the Duke of Skipper," Julien says. "Or just Skipper. He's a penguin. It's a flightless-y bird. Welcome to the Democradom of Auroborea!"

"That is not a word," Skipper gripes. Julien crosses his arms.

"It is now, because I am the king, and I can make new words if I want."

Maurice rolls his eyes. "That's our King Julien for ya."

Julien completely picks him off the floor as he embraces him. There's a knock on the door, that's a familiar pattern to Skipper. He rushes to it before Julien has the chance.

Skipper opens the door and is swarmed by his brothers of a feather. It's tradition. It slipped his mind with all the recent excitement. Despite their differences, they visit each other on any of their birthdays. He accepts their hugs, a swell of emotion nearly overwhelming them. Oh, how he's missed them regardless of the grievances.

Maurice and Mort respectfully keep their distance.

Julien almost shyly slides up behind Skipper. He offers a little wave. "Hello flightless birdies. I have been hearing many thingies about you all."

Kowalski asks, "So who's this?"

Rico and Private stare at Julien with sharp interest.

What the hell should Skipper tell them? Boyfriend? Too casual and juvenile. Live-in sex friend? Gross. He might as well just say fuck buddy in that case. He's the kind to need emotional attachment anyway, they know that. Side piece? No, horrible. He values Julien more than that. Partner? Too formal. Concubine? He wants to perish on the spot. It's useless. He can't think of a term for the special bond they have or an acceptable alternative.

"He's my - uh - you see we -"

"I'm his _lover,_ you see," Julien interrupts in a sultry emphatic purr. He leans hard on the word with significant enunciation and wiggled eyebrows. He even twirls his scarf, which is followed by Rico's eyes.

Kowalski gapes. "Uh, you're - oh."

"Golly," Private says. They're equally stunned.

Rico just smirks. Kowalski coughs and nods.

"G-good for you. Sir."

Private asks, "I thought you were married? To that falcon or something."

"Yes, Private you see, we're not exclusive."

"That's a thing?"

"It's - yes, it's a - a preference. Not for everyone," Skipper explains. "Especially for the supremely jealous types. Kitka is uh - she's -"

"She is one chill flying birdie," Julien chimes in.

"Affirmative."

"I am a little jealous," Julien admits. "But she is not being around much. To be honest, it makes things spicy. If you know what I mean."

There's a slight pause. Skipper flicks the tip of his flipper across his neck and shakes his head, to no effect. Julien continues, "It gives a thrill for having the sex, if you didn't get it."

A scandalized expression passes over Private's expression, while Kowalski face-flippers. Rico's tongue swipes across the line of his beak and makes an appreciative noise. A pained yet tired noise escapes Maurice, and Mort giggles.

Skipper doesn't know how to excuse Julien's tendency to elaborate when it should just be left as a suggestion. He doesn't know if he ought to excuse him. It's not like he's embarrassed. It takes him effort not to laugh at the others' reactions.

Skipper wouldn't have him any other way. "Thanks, Ringtail."

Julien merely smiles. Skipper wonders sometimes if he actually is fully aware of exactly what he's doing. Skipper wouldn't mind. Even if the innocence was _somehow _just an act, he fully loves it. Everyone falls quiet, just drinking in the company.

The quiet life doesn't seem as boring as he thought, anymore.


End file.
